Dragon Ball A Movie of Sorts
by Kiyza
Summary: It's been a while since that God awful live action movie, so I figure I'd write my version of how a live action movie about Dragon Ball should have been done. Note: This is an old story of mine, I acknowledge it's poor, and it's on indefinite hiatus.
1. The Legend of the Dragon Balls

Dragon Ball (A Movie of Sorts)

Chapter 1: The Legend of the Dragon Balls

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Dragon Ball, nor do I own the rights to make a movie about it. But I do hope that 20th Century Fox loses those rights.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Before I start writing this I'd just like to say a few words. I've been a Dragon Ball fan since I was three. I'm not kidding. So when I heard they were making a live action movie about my anime, no, scratch that, my favorite TV show _period_, I was psyched. A movie about Dragon Ball? It'll be awesome! And even if it's not, it's not like that could be bad, right? I got my mom to take me there with my friend (Who was there against her will) the first day it came out. (My little sister was seeing Hannah Montana: The Movie that day, and it was the first day of spring break, so I could go) Oh, how wrong I was. I walked out of the movie dumbfounded. How could they make a movie like that and call it Dragon Ball? If they changed the names, they probably could have passed it off as an original film. I hated it with a blind rage, and now that it's been quite a while after the movie was released on DVD, I've just learned to deal with it. One of these days, I might forget it even existed. It was so god-awful; it certainly will never see a sequel. I've calmed down since then, and have decided to focus my hatred of the movie into writing a fan fiction about what the movie should have been like, correcting everything it got wrong, which is hard, because it got _everything_ wrong. This is my concept of how a Dragon Ball movie should go. So, yeah, if this is good, enjoy. If not, I at least hope I enjoy it.

* * *

In a small forest, quite a ways from civilization, a young boy sat up in bed waiting for his grandfather. Though he wasn't his biological grandfather, there was such a strong bond between the two of them; you'd never be able to tell. He had been found in the woods fifteen years ago, but that wasn't even remotely strange, considering he had a tail.

The boy's eyes were bright and his pitch-black hair was so thick and messy it stood up on end. His tail, which was brown and closely resembled a monkey's, twitched anxiously as his grandfather walked into the room.

The man's eyes were beady, and though his snow-white moustache was long, he had no hair on his head, but you couldn't tell because his hat hid it. He wore an orange Chinese style shirt, one that martial artists would often wear, hinting at his mastery of it.

"Grandpa, tell me a bedtime story!" the boy shouted.

"The one about the dragon balls again, Son Goku?" his grandpa sighed.

"Yeah!"

"I could swear I've told you this story a thousand times, but you never get tired of it, do you?

"Nope!" Goku said.

He looked at his grandfather attentively. He always loved the stories his grandfather told him. He had many of them, and each was told in such a way that they always seemed so vivid to him. But this was his favorite, not just because it was a great story, but because unlike any of the others, he knew this one was true.

"A long time ago," his grandpa started. "There was a man who traveled the world in search of treasures, but he never found any, except for one; a small, transparent orange sphere, with a single red star inside it. He always wondered what it was, and eventually as he traveled, he found six more of them, with stars in them numbered one through seven. When he gathered them all together, they started to glow and the sky went dark. Suddenly a bolt of lighting arose from them. The lightning twisted and turned, taking the form of a huge dragon named Shenlong. The dragon said that he would grant the man any wish he wanted. The man asked to be king of the world, and after a few moments, he was. The dragon disappeared and the spheres turned into rocks, flew into the sky and scattered to the ends of the Earth. They would change back only after a year had passed. As time went on, they came to be known as dragon balls. And as time continued, people eventually forgot about the dragon balls. But I have not. And this is why."

Son Goku's grandfather pulled a small orange sphere with four red stars inside of it. The light of a candle by the bed reflected off of it in a somewhat mysterious manner.

"This is Sushinchu, the four star dragon ball," his grandpa said.

Goku was transfixed, eyes locked on the dragon ball. It took him half a minuet to tear his eyes away from it. He had seen the dragon ball before, but something seemed special about it this time.

"Grandpa," Son Goku said. "C'd ya tell me another story? One that's real, like this one?"

"Well, there is one," his grandpa said. "But it's not a very happy story. Do you still want to hear it?"

"Yeah, please?" Goku said anxiously.

"My sensei told me this when I was about your age. A very long time ago, even before the legend of the dragon balls, the world was at peace. There had been no war for many years. And then _he_ came."

Son Goku's eyes widened at the last sentence.

"He called himself Piccolo Daimao, The Great Demon King. He was one worth of his title. He was capable of destroying cities with a blast of ki, the life energy that sustains us all. A small army of demons was under his control, and they ravaged the landscape. Many people died fighting against him and his demons, and many more didn't fight and still died. When all hope seemed lost, the man who taught my sensei, Mutaito Sensei, challenged him to a fight. There was surely no way any man could challenge The Great Demon King Piccolo to hand to hand combat and win. But Mutaito Sensei was a smart man. He carried with him an electric rice cooker, one that would literally seal the Great Demon King's fate. After a grueling battle with Piccolo Daimao, he used a technique he had developed, the Mafuba. It allowed him to seal the demon away within the electric rice cooker, but in doing so, he gave his life."

"What happened to the rice cooker?" Goku asked.

"Mutaito's other pupil took it hid it somewhere. Even I don't know where it is today."

Son Goku stared out into space. He had heard his grandfather tell stories of demons before, but they never seemed that threatening. The entire time this story was told his grandfather had had a serious face and a grim tone. But the silence couldn't last forever.

"Grandpa, I gotta pee!" he said.

"I didn't think the story would be that scary." His grandfather said. But Son Goku had already run out the front door by the time he said it.

Goku sprinted over to a nearby tree and just as he was about to pull down his pants, he noticed the full moon in the night sky.

"Wow," he said. "It's so big and bright. I don't think I've ever seen the moon like this befo-"

He could finish his sentence though. As he looked up at the moon, his eyes seemed to get wider and lost focus. His heart pounded like a drum to a fast beat. Then his chest, quickly followed the rest of him, got bigger, more muscular, and much more hairy.

A deafening sound like that of a gorilla howling echoed throughout the forest.

The next morning, Son Goku woke up on the no recollection of what had happened the night before. As he sat up, he noticed that his grandfather lay on the ground a short distance away from him. Dead.

Author's Notes:

* * *

I don't usually write this well, and I think I did a pretty good job capturing Son Goku's naivety, but if I didn't, it'll be pretty obvious in the next chapter. I imagine Goku to be around 15 right now since the Piccolo Daimao arc takes place when he's 16, and I'm going to fast forward a year after this chapter. I've got really high hopes with this story, and even _I'm _anticipating the next chapter.


	2. Journey to the West

Dragon Ball (A Movie of Sorts)

Chapter 2: Journey to the West

* * *

Disclaimer: I guess I have to make two because of the chapter title, hunh? Well, I don't own Dragon Ball, Akira Toriyama does, but I'm not sure who owns the rights to Journey to the West

* * *

Author's Notes:

I just realized that a bunch of other people had the exact same idea as me and turned it into a fanfic as well. Dang. But I hope to best represent the spirit of Dragon Ball with my story while still making a decent "movie." Because of that, I'm not going to stop.

* * *

Exactly year had passed since that night, a year since Son Gohan had died.

Son Goku sat quietly by a shrine he had made in his grandfather's honor. Even his tail, which would normally have twitched somewhat was completely still in the calm of the forest. He sat and stared at the shrine, and the four-star dragon ball that sat on top of it. Then he said quietly to himself "Grandpa, if only that monster hadn't killed you…"

Not to far away, a young woman was speeding down a dirt road in a sports car. Her purple dyed hair was drawn back in a ponytail and was constantly being battered by the wind. She pulled a small device somewhat like an oversized pocket watch, but more technologically advanced, out of her pocket. A small dot appeared on it. She pressed a button on the side of it and it zoomed in on the dot.

"It's close," she said. "Really close."

Her eyes focused again on the road in front of her only to see a boy straight in front of her. She couldn't think, only act, and in the short time she had, she veered to the right, crashing into a tree.

She got out of the car, and was mostly unharmed with exception to a few scrapes and bruises. She made a "tsk" sound with her teeth.

The boy that she had nearly run over, unbeknownst to her, was Son Goku. He had never seen a motorcycle before, or a girl for that matter, and ran over to inspect the damage. He whisked out his Nyoi-bo staff from a sort of sheath on his back and used it to poke at the car.

"Come on ya monster! I'm gonna beat ya up!" he shouted. He lifted the car somewhat off the ground by the bumper and threw it a few meters, crashing into another tree. The front end folded up like an accordion and smoke erupted from the hood.

The girl was somewhat confused and shocked by the situation, but nevertheless tried to talk some sense into Goku.

"Hey, Monkey Boy!" she shouted, looking at his tail. "That's not a monster, that's my car!"

"A "car?"" he responded. "What kinda monster is that? Are you a witch?"

"No, you moron, I'm not a witch," she said. "I'm a _girl_!"

"A "_girl_?"" Goku said. "Oh! My grandpa told me about girls. He said that I sh'd be really nice to a girl if I ever meet one."

"Really…" she said, with an almost sinister smile on her face. "Well, how about you be nice to me and tell me if you've seen a little orange sphere around here with some red stars in it."

"Yeah!" Goku said. "It's grandpa's lucky four-star dragon ball isn't it?"

"I'll bet it is," she said. "Could you show me it?"

"Okay!" Goku said.

He walked off in the direction of his grandfather's shrine with the girl following behind him. When he was within a few meters of it, he pointed. "Here it is!" he said.

The girl quickly ran up to the ball and snatched it off of its stand.

"You don't think maybe he'd mind if I borrowed it, would you?" she asked slyly.

"I don't think so, as ya give it back a little later."

"Say, Monkey Boy, you're a pretty strong guy… how's about you help me out here. I'm going to collect the dragon balls and get a wish. And you can help me."

"Why 'm I gonna help you?" Goku asked naively.

"Well, your grandpa told you to be nice to girls, right? So just think of this as being nice. And besides, if you come along with me, you can see a whole bunch of different places. I bet you've never even seen the ocean before."

"If I help you, can I to see the dragon too?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't see a problem with that."

"Then I'll come!"

"Perfect…" she said with a slight sneer on her face. "_I'll get him to do all of the dirty work for me, and I'll still get my wish!_"

"Why're ya smilin' like that?" Goku asked.

"No reason. Come on, Monkey Boy, let's go."

"My name ain't "Monkey Boy", it's Son Goku," he told her.

"Well, Goku, my name's Bulma Briefs."

Bulma took out a small case from her pocket. Inside it were tiny capsules, each labeled with various numbers. She took one of them out.

"This is the one," she said.

She pressed a button on the top and threw it out in front of her. The capsule let loose a bit of smoke and expanded into a sleek motorcycle.

"You _are_ a witch!" Goku yelled.

"What are you talking about? You don't even have Hoi-Poi Capsules out here? You must be really out in the sticks."

Bulma climbed onto the motorcycle.

"Hop on, Goku!" she said.

Goku cautiously got on the motorcycle and grabbed onto Bulma. She started up the engine and sped off into the distance.

* * *

After a few hours, the sun was beginning to set and Bulma pulled over onto the side of the road.

"Hang on a sec, I'll be right back," she said.

"Where're ya goin'?" Goku asked.

"I need to use the bathroom you moron!" She yelled. She got off the motorcycle and ran behind a nearby boulder. A large pterodactyl flew overhead and landed on top of the rock.

"Wh-what is that!?" Bulma screamed. The pterodactyl plucked Bulma off the ground with its talons and started to fly away.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Goku yelled.

"Does it look like I'm okay!? Help me!" Bulma shouted.

Goku ran after the enormous pterodactyl. He jumped onto the boulder and jumped up onto the beast.

"Let her go! Don'tcha know needs to pee!" Goku screamed.

He yanked a red staff out of the satchel on his back and struck the pterodactyl on the head with it. The pterodactyl let out a cry of pain and released its grip on Bulma, who fell to the ground with a thud.

"Are you okay now?" Goku asked her.

"Yeah, but I still need to use the bathroom! Get out of here for right now!" She yelled.

Goku wandered off near the mororcycle to wait for Bulma. The sun was slowly sinking behind the trees.

Bulma walked back after a minuet or two and pulled the case of capsules out of her pocket again. She pulled one out, clicked the top down, and threw it out in front of her. It expanded into a small cottage. Goku's jaw dropped.

"Sheesh! How'd ya do that?" He said.

"Well it's not because I'm a witch," she said. Why don't you come on in?"

She flicked the lights on, walked into a small room with a bed and laid down on it.

"Wow, you can turn day into night?" he asked inquisitively.

"They're lights," Bulma said. "And you're sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Aww…" Goku said.

As the sun set, Bulma fell asleep, but Goku couldn't; he was far too excited. He looked through one of Bulma's bags and found two small orbs inside- dragon balls. He pulled his own out of his pocket.

"_Wow they sure look pretty together…" _he thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I enjoyed writing this chapter quite a bit. I love doing the dialogue for Goku because of the way he talks. It really brings out a bit in a character when they have a bit of an accent.

It's a good thing I already wrote most of the next chapter. I just picked up the first two season sets of the original Dragon Ball yesterday. (I was going to wait for a Dragon Box release, but I decided not to. I need it now!) I hope it refreshes my memory of things a lot, because I can't just keep leafing through my manga all the time. I did a lot of revisions to this chapter after watching just the first episode.


	3. The Great Demon King

Dragon Ball (A Movie of Sorts)

Chapter 3: The Great Demon King

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or the rights to make a movie about it, so please don't sue me.

* * *

A relatively short distance away from where Son Goku lived, the sun was setting above a plateau. A lone man stood outside of a small house on a cliff, staring out at the slowly sinking sun.

His arms were crossed and a calm expression donned on his face. He wore a dark green gi adorned with the symbol for "crane," the style of martial arts he practiced. Shifting through his pocket, he pulled out a small, orange orb, the six-star dragon ball.

"_Just like Tsuru-Sennin said, it looks just like the sunset…"_ He thought.

He stared at the dragon ball clutched in his palm. He could see his reflection clearly in it. His whole life everyone thought that his appearance was odd. It was probably the third eye on his bare forehead. He never minded it; in fact he liked it. It was extremely useful in the martial arts that he practiced since he could focus on one thing with his main eyes and something else with the third.

"Tenshinhan, come inside! I need you to help me with something!" a voice from within the house called.

Tenshinhan slipped the dragon ball back into his pocket and walked inside.

"Yes, Sensei?" Tenshinhan said.

His master, Tsuru-Sennin, was floating in mid air next to an enormous shelf of books and various antiques. In his arms was a rusted old electric rice cooker. He slowly hovered down and touched the floor with a gentle tap.

"I'm cleaning out some old things of mine and I need you to take this somewhere where no one will find it. And whatever you do, _do not open it!_" He said with great emphasis on the last three words.

With that, Tsuru-Sennin shoved the rice cooker into Tenshinhan's arms who accepted it somewhat reluctantly. He carefully examined the old object, clearly understanding why it was that it needed to be thrown out. It looked positively ancient; there even seemed to be a bit of mold growing on the side. But why it was on his antique shelf, or more importantly why he was specifically told not to open it was a mystery.

"Understood," Tenshinhan said.

He quietly walked outside again, but he was still focused on the rice cooker. What could possibly be so important about an old rice cooker?

_"I don't think it would hurt if I just lifted the lid a little, just to see what's inside. Tsuru-Sennin will never find out anyway…" he thought._

He set it down on the ground carefully so as not to break it. His heart felt like it was going to explode in he chest. He slowly lifted off the lid and peered inside.

It was too dark to see anything inside the rice cooker, but it started to shake slightly. The shaking rapidly grew more violent and the lid shot off the top in a flash as a spiral of green light erupted from the rice cooker and Tenshinhan was pushed to the ground by the immense energy. The light started to take on a humanoid shape and began to look more angular and lifelike until it was clearly solid.

Tenshinhan looked up at the figure. It was completely unlike anything he had ever seen. As he stared at it, or rather him, he lost any thoughts that might have been going through his head. The man had skin that was a deep shade of green covered with odd, intricate markings going down his arms. They contoured around five distinct patches of yellowish-orange skin with vertical indentations running across them. His face looked somewhat human, but clearly wasn't. It was wrinkled, hairless, worn with age, and had large pointed ears and deeply indented cheekbones. A pair of antennae was slightly above where his eyebrows should have been but weren't. The outfit he wore somewhat resembled the gi that Tenshinhan wore, but was a deep violet and the kanji on it meant "demon." All of this looked ever more menacing in the twilight that had just engulfed the cliff.

As he the initial shock wore off, Tenshinhan looked this man in the eye. They were crimson red and seemed to penetrate his thoughts. The man then bared a pair of large, pure white fangs at him and laughed in a malicious, blood-curling manner.

It was at this point that Tenshinhan realized whose eyes he was looking into. A time back he remembered having a conversation with Tsuru-Sennin.

* * *

_Around one year ago, he was cooking rice as a side to his favorite dish, gyoza when Tsuru-Sennin brought something up._

_"You know, that reminds me of something that happened when I was your age…"he said._

_"What was it Sensei?" Tenshinhan asked curiously._

_"When I was young, the world wasn't as peaceful as it is now. And among all of the chaos, one tyrant stood out among all of them. He called him self Piccolo Daimao, or, the Great Demon King Piccolo."_

_"Piccolo? What kind of stupid name is that for a demon king?"_

_"His name certainly didn't allude to it, but he was absolutely terrifying. He was in every sense of the word, a demon. He had this greenish skin tone, eyes the color of blood, and the most sinister laugh I had ever heard. But the worst thing about him was his strength. He was far stronger than any man then or since, even able to control his ki in the same manner that we can, but in far more destructive ways._

_"Even my Sensei, Mutaito couldn't defeat him, so he came up with an ingenious manner to stop him. He used a technique known as the Mafuba to seal him inside an electric rice cooker, but he gave his life in the process."_

_"Well, what happened to the rice cooker?"_

_"He gave it to me, but I don't remember what I did with the thing. I wouldn't worry though, it's probably safe now."_

* * *

The eyes he was staring into were undoubtedly that of Piccolo Daimao. Part of him wanted to flee, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Piccolo said, still smiling.

Tenshinhan nodded sheepishly and tried his best to scramble away, but in his movement, his six-starred dragon ball fell out of his pocket and onto the ground. Piccolo took immediate notice.

"What's this?" Piccolo asked.

"T-that's just a marble!" Tenshinhan stammered.

Piccolo bent down and picked up the dragon ball. He looked at it closely and then clutched it tightly in his fist.

"I'm sure this isn't a marble," he said.

Tsuru-Sennin, who had obviously heard Piccolo's ominous laughter, came bursting out of his house. His eyes suddenly became very wide.

"I knew this was the wrong day to reorganize my things," he said.

Piccolo walked over to Tsuru-Sennin, who was frozen in his place. Piccolo held the dragon ball out in front of him.

"What is this?" he said.

"Th-the dragon ball!" Tsuru-Sennin gasped.

"The what?" Piccolo questioned.

Tsuru-Sennin remained silent and still. Piccolo was quickly growing impatient. He grabbed Tsuru-Sennin by the neck and held him slightly above the ground.

Tsuru-Sennin, unfortunately, wasn't a very noble man. He certainly wouldn't die just to keep a secret.

"A dragon ball," he gasped. "They're these magical objects that are scattered throughout the world. If you find all seven of them, a mystical dragon named Shenlong will appear and grant you any wish."

"Any wish?" Piccolo demaned.

"Yes! Any wish!"

"That's all I need to know."

At the end of his sentence, Piccolo impaled him his opened hand, going straight through the backside of his body.

"Sensei!" Tenshinhan screamed.

Piccolo slowly licked the blood off of his arm and turned over toward Tenshinhan.

"You ought to feel lucky right now; I'm not even going to bother killing you."

Tenshinhan couldn't move; his body paralyzed with shock and fear. Piccolo let out another maniacal laugh before levitating slightly above the ground and flying off into the distance. With the demon gone, Tenshinhan regained control over himself, and got up. He quickly ran to Tsuru-Sennin's side and knelt down.

"Tenshinhan… before I die, I need to tell you something…" he said.

"Sensei! Don't talk like that. You're not going to die" Tenshinhan said, doubting himself.

"I wish I could believe that, but I'm losing blood too fast… Tenshinhan, you need to seal him away. There's no one in this world strong enough to kill him. The only thing you can do is seal him away."

"I… I understand Sensei. I will defeat him. I will avenge you."

"I taught you well… Don't ever forget that this isn't for my sake though, it's for yourself, and the world…"

As he said that, Tsuru-Sennin's breath stopped. His eyes took on a blank pale look, and his face turned expressionless. Tears silently streamed down Tenshinhan's cheeks as his witnessed his master's death.

"I have to stop him," he thought. "Even if it means my own life!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

This took the longest time to work out the ideas for. I originally thought that Tenshinhan would be Piccolo Daimao's henchmen, but then I decided to scratch that and just have the demons that appeared in the original series. But I still wanted Tenshinhan to release Piccolo Daimao and actually play a role in the story. He's one of those characters that I like that's completely forgotten by a lot of people. So eventually, I decided that he'd train alone with Tsuru-Sennin. I completely disregarded Chaozu, though for one reason or another, though I did make a reference to him. When Tenshinhan's cooking rice, I mention that it's a side for gyoza. Gyoza is the Chinese word for Chaozu, which is a kind of food. I'll make an explanation if I have any more Easter eggs like this.


	4. Bandit of the Desert

Dragon Ball (A Movie of Sorts)

Chapter 4: Bandit of the Desert

* * *

Disclaimer: Instead of putting this here all the time, how about I just let you know when I own rights to the series? No? Then I guess I have to say I don't own them.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So I was thinking what I would want as background music to this movie. Every major movie I've ever seen has a really memorable main theme that fits the mood. I particularly remember the ones from Harry Potter and Transformers. Going back and watching a lot of the anime now (thanks to the wonders of box set releases) and comparing that to the more modern sounding background music in Dragon Ball Kai, I can honestly say I really prefer the original Dragon Ball's music. Maybe it's the fact that it's so nostalgic, but I think it really fits the general mood of the series better. That's the sort of music I'd figure would be best. At the opening, I'd really like to have an orchestrated version of Makafushigi Adobencha! (Mystical Adventure!)

* * *

The next afternoon, Bulma and Goku were once again speeding off on their motorcycle, out in the middle of a foreboding desert. The sun was beating down on their backs, and both were sweating immensely.

"Damn…" Bulma said. "I wish this thing had some air conditioning…"

"Wuzatt?" Goku asked, exhaustedly.

"It's not important right now," she answered, panting as she did.

Bulma pulled a device about the size of a pocket watch out of a compartment on the motorcycle. She clicked a button on the top a few times and a small blip of light appeared on the map.

"Hunh?" Goku said.

"Oh, this? I made it. I call this a "dragon radar." It's how I found the other dragon ball I had, as well as yours. According to this, the next ball's about 200 kilometers to the west.

As she said that, the motorcycle started to slow down and came to a halt. Wondering what had happened, she hopped off and examined it.

"Hm… I don't see what the problem with it is…" she said as her eyes shifted over to the fuel gauge. "We're out of gas!?" she exclaimed. "I… I didn't pack any gasoline…" she whimpered.

"W'll that's okay," Goku said. "You c'n just fart."

"Not that kind of gas, you moron!" Bulma yelled. "Without gas, we'll have to walk until we reach a town… I'm too gorgeous to walk!" she wined.

Though hours passed, it seemed like days to Bulma, and minutes to Son Goku. The pair trekked through the sandy desert, seeing little along their path.

"I'm hungry…" Goku said. "Do ya have anythin' t' eat? There's nothin' out here…"

"Not… right now… I'm too… tired…" Bulma said, slumping onto a nearby rock under the shade of a larger one.

Goku looked out into the distance to see a small cloud of sand coming up on the horizon.

"What's 'at?" Goku asked.

"A… sandstorm?" Bulma said, half stating, half wondering.

Son Goku, not having any idea what a sandstorm was, or caring for that matter, wandered up closer to the now steadily approaching cloud of sand. As details could slowly be made out, it was evident that it was not a sandstorm, but a man riding on some sort of scooter. He came up closer, to within a few meters of the duo, and got off of the scooter.

The man had a rugged look about him. His hair was a deep, greasy black, and seemingly uncombed with many split ends. Grains of sand could easily be seen within it like snow on a black tabletop. The outfit he wore was a sort of green tunic with orange pants and a backward facing bandana. He whisked a crooked sword out of a holster on his hip and pointed it at Son Goku.

"Alright, kid," he said. "If you don't want your life to end here, then hand over all of your Zenni and capsules. Make it quick, too. I don't have any time to waste."

Goku cocked his head to the side. "But I don't have any money 'r capsules…" he said.

"Don't you lie to me!" the man said. "Hand them over, or _die!"_

The man charged as Son Goku, with his sword thrust out in front of him. Goku shuffled to the side just enough to avoid the attack. The man retaliated with a slash coming from his sword, but Goku pulled his Nyoi-Bo out of its satchel and blocked the attack with the pole.

"If it's a fight you want, then you've got more than you'll be able to handle," the man said. "I, Lord Yamcha, have been fighting out in this desert almost as long as you've been alive."

"Yum cha?" Goku said.

"Not yum cha! Yamcha!" Yamcha yelled.

He struck Goku in the stomach with his knee. Goku's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head for a moment. Yamcha followed up with repeated, quick blows to the same area, none of which Goku even tried to block.

"Stop!" Goku said, half exhausted. "I can't fight you on an empty stomach…"

"You think that matters?" Yamcha said mockingly.

He threw out another punch, but this time Goku blocked it. Goku punched him in the gut, yelling "Rock!" as he did.

"What the?" Yamcha said in shock.

"Scissors!" Goku poked the man in the eyes with two fingers stretched out like a pair of scissors.

"Eeyow!" he yelped, grabbing his eyes in pain.

"Paper!" Goku struck the Yamcha in the stomach with a flat palm and knocked the wind out of him. He fell to the sandy ground and lay there for a moment.

"My grandpa taught me that!" Goku said proudly. He then clutched his stomach. "It's too bad he never taught me how to cook…"

The man slowly and shakily stood up. "You punk…" he moaned. "I'm going to kill you!"

He took up a fighting stance with one leg out in front of the rest of him, balanced on his back foot. He raised his hands just above his face, and then rushed toward Goku yelling "Rogafufuken!"

He struck Son Goku with a barrage of fast, sharp blows that left Goku momentarily suspended from counterattacking. The attack was finished with Yamcha putting his two fists together in the shape of an animal's jaw and striking Goku's chest with enough force to send him flying into a nearby wall of rock that shattered upon impact and causing debris to fall on top of him.

Goku pushed off the hunks of rock and stood up straight while at the same moment, Bulma was waking up from her nap. She sat up straight and looked around.

"Son, what's with all the noise?" she asked.

Yamcha turned his head over to Bulma and made eye contact. Yamcha's mouth hung agape as he looked at her. Bulma's mouth curved into a smile. She shot up ran over to Yamcha and hung on his arm. Yamcha's face turned bright red.

"Hey there," Bulma said flirtatiously. "I don't suppose you know how to get out of this desert, do you?" She puckered her lips as she said it.

"I-I-I have a-a c-car," Yamcha stammered.

"Really? Do you think we can borrow it?" Bulma sweet-talked.

"Y-yeah. Sure. D-Do what ever you want with it," Yamcha said, pulling a capsule out of his pocket.

"Awesome!" Bulma said. She gave Yamcha a small kiss on the cheek, who turned white as a sheet.

"Son! I got us a ride!" she shouted to Goku.

"A ride? To where?" Goku asked, patting the dirt off of him.

"I'm talking about a car! Come on over here!"

Bulma pressed the down the button on top of the capsule and tossed it out in front of her. It expanded into a small compact car with just enough room for the two of them. She opened the door for Goku realizing that he would probably have no clue how to open it himself. He climbed in and sat down in the seat.

"_This sure is comfy,_" he thought.

Bulma climbed in on the driver's side and turned the key that was fortunately already inside of the car and revved up the engine a bit.

"Let's go find that dragon balls now," Bulma turned to Yamcha and winked. "Bye," she said.

"B-bye," Yamcha said.

Bulma stepped on the gas pedal and left Yamcha in a small cloud of dust.

* * *

"Who was that guy?" Bulma asked, on the dragon radar.

"I dunno. He said 'is name was Yamcha," Goku answered.

"Yamcha… What a cute name. How fitting," Bulma said.

"Hey, ya got any food?" Goku asked.

"Just wait until I find somewhere I can set up the capsule house."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamcha was still in the same place, contemplating the events that had just happened.

"That was so embarrassing," he muttered. "How can I talk to a girl when I'm afraid of one? What was she doing out here? She mentioned looking for a dragon's balls or something... I didn't even know dragons had..."

Then he started to remember what she said.

"Dragon balls! That's right! If you get all seven of them, they'll grant you any wish. Even curing my fear of girls…" he said. "They probably already have at least one, I should follow them and take it… or better yet, take the dragon balls from them when they've collected them all and make my wish then!" he said with a devious smile now on his face.

He ran over to his nearby scooter, started it up, and followed the trail of dust they had left leading to the west.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I'm sorry this is a week late. I've been snowed in for the past week and have had no motivation to write anything lately. But after watching a few episodes of Dragon Ball, I suddenly have regained that motivation and channeled it towards my writing.

For those who are a little confused, "Rogafufuken" is the Japanese name for the "Wolf Fang Fist."

So about the "Easter Eggs" in this chapter, there were two of them. One was that Bulma and Goku are heading west, which is a reference to the Chinese story "Journey to the West," upon which Dragon Ball was originally based. It's also brought up in the series a few times. The other was Goku calling Yamcha "yum cha." Yum cha is a kind of Chinese eating practice involving eating dim sum while drinking tea.

Oh yeah, and expect an update next Friday, all of these Dragon Ball DVDs are practically screaming, "Write something!" to me right now. They're nagging me worse than my mom…


	5. Son of a Demon

Dragon Ball (A Movie of Sorts)

Chapter 5: Son of Demon

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Kai, or (God forbid) Dragonball Evolu- Argh! Can't… finish… statement… Yeah, I don't own any Dragon Ball rights. Let's leave it at that.

* * *

Author's notes:

I'm really sorry this took so much time to put up. I've been slacking off lately. And I've had a little bit of writer's block. I couldn't decide what to with most of this chapter, so I really hope it turns out okay.

In the meantime, I got an interesting anonymous review that I just thought that I might want to bring up. And I quote: "This seems like it was directly ripped from the Manga/Show..."

Well, to be honest, I feel that the best adaptation movies are the ones that are the most like their source material. I thought that the Harry Potter films were so successful and gained support from fans of the books is because they were very close to them. If you don't follow the story, you'll end up with a movie like Dragonball Evolution, which is something virtually no one will enjoy. But still, I've felt the need to change things here and there, partly for continuity's sake, like Tenshinhan releasing Piccolo. And there's also a distinct lack of talking animals. Though I love them, I feel they wouldn't be taken too seriously in a movie.

* * *

A lone figure stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking a setting sun. His dark green wrinkled skin made his face appear even more serious than usual. There was only one person this could logically be: the Great Demon King Piccolo.

"It's going to take too much time to find those dragon balls if I search by myself… I'll have to create a demon to do my bidding," he said with a twisted smile on his face.

His face took on a strained look, concentrating immensely on something. A large lump appeared at the base of his throat. It started to slowly travel up his throat and reached his jaw. He opened his mouth widely to reveal a light green egg covered with some sort of whitish saliva-like substance and spit it out onto the ground.

Piccolo panted and wiped a bit of the fluid off of his mouth.

"_I'm getting too old for this_," he thought. "_That was much easier in my youth. If only I could have that sort of power back."_Then a devious thought popped into his head.

"_Of course, if I can have any wish, why would I wish for something like world domination? I could take over the world any time I want. But what I can't have is my youth back. Unless I have those dragon balls, that is_…"

Small cracks started to appear in the egg, slowly widening and increasing in number until a small, scaled fist broke through the shell and the owner of it emerged. He stood about as tall as a man, though looked quite different from one. His skin was the same shade as his father's and covered in row upon row of sleek scales and an underbelly of lighter, yellow scales. On his back were enormous wings spanning several feet.

"Your name shall be Tambourine," Piccolo said. "Do you know what this is?" he said holding out his dragon ball.

"A dragon ball," Tambourine answered.

"Good," Piccolo said. "You are to find more of them. Report back to me if you do so."

"Yes, sir," Tambourine said firmly. He spread his wings out, kicking up small spirals of dust and flew off into the horizon.

* * *

Goku and Bulma had been driving for several hours and in the middle of the night, the two decided to just take a break and sleep in the car. Goku was the first up the next morning, and being the curious monkey that he was, decided to look around.

The area was a grassy plain with a multitude of flowers as far as the eye could see. A lone cherry tree stood not too far from him. He ran up to it and started to climb on the branches, his tail wrapping around one of them as he flipped upside-down. To his surprise, he was staring straight into the face of a young woman. She looked somewhat shocked and was blushing.

"Hey, why's yer face red?" he asked. Her face turned deeper shade of the color.

"No reason," she said, her face getting even redder. There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them.

"So… what's yer name?" she asked, flipping back a lock of her long, dark hair.

"Goku, I'm Son Goku," he replied.

"That's such a cute name. I'm Chi-Chi," she said smiling. She plucked a daffodil out of the ground and placed it in a small basket beside her feet, her eyes not straying from Son Goku as she did. But Goku's eyes were wandering over to the basket she put the flower in, or rather what was inside of it; the six star dragon ball.

"Hey, you have a dragon ball?" he said, pointing at the basket.

"Hm?" Chi-Chi looked over at the basket for a moment and picked up the dragon ball. "Oh, this?" she said examining it. "'is was a gift from my pa. He bought it at a village market a li'l while back. He said I sh'd only give it ta someone I'm gonna marry."

"Really? In that case, I'll marry!" Goku said.

"What? This soon yer gonna to propose ta me?"

"Propose what?"

"Propose marriage.

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, I'm a little young ta get married. Could you maybe wait, say, a year or two?"

"That's fine with me," Goku said. "But can I have the dragon ball right now?"

"Well… ya'd better be sure yer gonna come an' git me in a couple 'o years,"

"Don't worry, I will!"

Chi-Chi slowly handed the dragon ball over to Goku when a loud swooshing sound came from the sky. The pair looked up to see a scaly, green skinned man with wings spread out, partially eclipsing the sun; no doubt Tambourine. He dropped down in front of them with a thud.

"I'll make this quick," he said. "That dragon ball you have there- hand it over and I won't kill you."

"A-a monster!" Chi-Chi screamed. She stood up, shaking a bit, and kicked him in the face.

"Damn you," he said wiping a bit of violet colored blood from his slit-like nose. "That wasn't too bad… for a human."

Goku stepped out in front of Chi-Chi, pulled his staff out from its sheath and pointed it at Tambourine. "I dunno who ya are or what ya want with the dragon balls, but I'm pretty sure this 'n belongs ta her!" he yelled.

"And you're going to stop me?"

"I sure am!"

"You're a fool."

Tambourine quickly moved to the left and seemingly disappeared.

"Where did he-"

Before Goku could finish his statement, Tambourine reappeared behind him and struck his back with his elbow, knocking him to the ground for a brief moment. Goku then got up, flipped backwards onto the palms of his hands and kicked Tambourine in the chin. Goku flipped himself back up punched him yelling "Rock!"

He then tried to poke Tambourine's eyes, but Tambourine caught it before he could even come close. Two thin, red beams of light shot out of Tambourine's eyes, slightly grazing a now ducking Goku's hair. Tambourine took advantage of the opportunity and slammed Goku's face with his knee.

Goku dropped to the ground once more, the wind knocked out of him. Tambourine's mouth curled back into a twisted smile. Suddenly, he felt something around his leg, something furry. As he looked down at it, he realized that Goku's tail was wrapped around his leg. He attempted to shake it off, but Goku pulled him down to the ground.

"I never met somen' as tough as you are," Goku said.

"And you never will again," Tambourine said, getting to his feet.

The two clashed again, fist meeting fist and kick meeting block. They continuously pummeled one another, but neither was able to get in a solid blow. Tambourine suddenly stepped back and opened his mouth wide. A yellowish beam of light shot out of it and hit Goku in the chest, blowing him back into a nearby tree.

Goku staggered a bit and got up. "Yeow…" he moaned. "That was a lot like what my Grandpa used ta do… I wonder if I could do that too…"

"You're still alive after that?" Tambourine remarked. "You're not an ordinary human, that's for sure. But I can easily tell that you'd be nothing compared to my master."

"Okay, let's see what I can do… How'd Grandpa do it again?" he thought for a brief moment. "I was something like this…"

He stepped one foot back and cupped his hands out in front of him.

"Ka…"

He drew his hands back to near his waist and curved them around each other.

"Me…"

Goku widened his stance a bit and turned as to more so face Tambourine.

"Ha…"

A small, light blue sphere of light started to form in between his cupped hands.

"Me…"

The sphere grew larger and brighter. Goku thrust his hands out in front of himself yelling as he did.

"HA!"

A beam of energy shot forth from Goku's palms, completely enveloping Tambourine. As the shot died down and a small bit of dust cleared, one could see that there was nothing visibly left of the demon.

"Oops…" Goku said. "I think I mighta over done it a bit…"

Chi-Chi ran over to Goku and gave him an enormous hug.

"Ch-Chi-Chi… I can't… breathe…" Goku gasped.

Chi-Chi released her grip.

"That was incredible!" she said. "You're definitely the kind of man I want to be my husband!"

"What's that?"

"That's what we'll be after we're married, silly," Chi-Chi said blushing. She turned over the dragon ball she grasped tightly in her hand to Son Goku. "Be sure to come and find me in a few years, okay?"

"Don't worry," Goku said. "I'll be sure to come eat that marriage with you!"

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Marriage isn't food!" But Goku was too far away to hear her.

Goku ran off to Bulma's car, the sun just now above the hills. "_I betcha she'll be happy ta see this!"_ he thought.

* * *

Around 50 or so kilometers away, Piccolo Daimao was overlooking a forested area when a sudden shock overcame him.

"Tambourine… is dead," he stated.

_"How is this possible?"_ he thought _"Surely there's no one strong enough to defeat a demon in this age. But then how did he die? It's possible that they too are collecting the dragon balls, which could work to my advantage. After all, they can't gather all of them… I still have one"_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Once again, I apologize for taking so long to update this chapter. Oh, and speaking of updates, it could be a while before another one. You see, Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver come out over the weekend, and let's just say I'm a _really_ big Pokemon fan. Maybe even more than I am a Dragon Ball fan. Just to be on the safe side, I'm going to say it could be a month before I update again. But that doesn't mean its guaranteed!


	6. The Turtle Hermit

Dragon Ball (A Movie of Sorts)

Chapter 6: The Turtle Hermit

Author's Notes:

Yeah, if you've been following me all this time, I know what you're thinking right now. "It's about time! You've been gone a whole month!" As I said in the previous chapter, I was indeed playing Pokemon Soul Silver version. I enjoyed my spring break greatly, but I think it's about time I get back to writing some fan fiction. I've finally gotten out of my writer's block, and I think that now I have a very good idea of how the rest of this story will plan out.

When I was planning this, there was one major question that popped into my head: should Kuririn's name be Kuririn or Krillin? I've always called him Kuririn, but most fans know him as Krillin. Though I stuck with Tenshinhan's original name instead of Tien, that was mostly because it was inaccurate to the original name the character had. Krillin is technically considered a proper Romanization of Krillin, and it's easier for people to pronounce, too. Overall, I decided to go with "Krillin" because I don't have any problems with people using that, and this is supposed to be the storyboard for a movie. I also went with Muten Roshi since it sounds similar to the Funimation dub's well known "Master Roshi," despite the fact I usually call him Kame-Sennin. It works with me.

* * *

A cool ocean breeze blew through Bulma's hair as she stared out at the open ocean. She pulled her dragon radar out of her pocket and closely examined it.

"It looks we'll have to go across the sea to find the next ball, Son," she said to the monkey tailed boy who was busy climbing a coconut tree. He shook one of the branches and a coconut fell down and hit him on the head, and he dropped down to the ground.

A rather loud snickering sound came from behind a nearby rock, and it soon exploded into full laughter. Goku rushed over behind the rock and found the source of the noise.

"Hey, I know you!" Goku shouted. "You're that Yumcha guy!"

"I told you before, it's Yamcha!" he shouted. He stood up and brushed himself off.

Bulma's eye was immediately caught by the bandit who just happened to be in the same area as they were. She walked over and flipped her hair back in a seductive manner.

"Hi. I think we've met before, but I'd just like to remind you, my name is Bulma." She winked after finishing the statement.

"H-h-h-hi…" Yamcha stuttered. His face was a very bright red.

"You know, I only have the car you gave me right now, and I can't get across the ocean to find that dragon ball I've been looking for. You wouldn't happen to have something that can get me across the water would you?" she asked in a very sweet manner. Yamcha immediately started rummaging through his pockets.

"Why can't we just swim?" Goku asked.

"Just stay out of this, Son!" Bulma growled.

Yamcha pulled a small capsule with the word "sub" in bold letters on it. "I-is this what you wanted?" he said nervously. He pushed the button on the top of the capsule down and threw it out into the water, where it expanded into bright yellow metal craft with a propeller and a glass dome.

"It looks like it's a submarine," Bulma said.

"I-if you want me to find something else-"

"No this is just great," Bulma said. She got up close to Yamcha and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Yamcha froze up and his mouth dropped.

"See you around, Yamcha!" Bulma said, hopping into the open dome of the submarine.

"Wait for me!" Goku shouted. He hopped into a seat next to her. Bulma messed around with the controls for a bit before taking off at a blazing speed, leaving Yamcha drenched in the water from behind the craft.

"I… I can't believe I fell for that again," he said. He once again shifted through his pockets, and pulled out a capsule labeled "boat." He pressed down the button, and it expanded into a sleek, white speedboat. He hopped into it and took off trailing Bulma and Goku.

* * *

Out on a small island at sea, a young man, probably not much older than Son Goku was practicing some very familiar hand motions.

"Muten Roshi, should my hands be like this?" he demonstrated with his hands cupped on the left side of his body, "or like this?" he did the same thing on the right side.

"Krillin, do you really think I put that much thought into it? It doesn't matter so long as you can do the technique!" an elderly man in a beach chair said. He wore a Hawaiian reminiscent shirt that went along well with his sunglasses. On his back was a rather large turtle shell, and his head was completely bald, reflecting a bit of the sun's rays. He stroked his long white beard while leafing through a magazine with an image of a woman in a somewhat revealing bikini. On the ground next to him was a staff with a rounded end that had no exact grip for it.

Krillin straightened his outfit. It was an yellow-orange martial arts uniform, adorned wit the character for "turtle" on a small circle on the right side of his chest in the front and a larger, more centered version was on the back. He scratched his bare head, which had 6 very distinct incense burns in 2 by 3 formation just above his brow, a memento of when he was once a shaolin monk. He thrust his hands out in front of himself and quickly drew them back, a small sphere of energy forming in his hands as he did.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" he yelled releasing what turned out to be little more than a puff of smoke.

"Ha, ha!" Muten Roshi laughed. "I think you might need a bit more practice."

Krillin sighed. "How long did it take you?"

"Fifty years! You've got a lot of work ahead of you boy."

* * *

Goku and Bulma were zipping along in the vehicle Yamcha had given them, and after merely an hour, they were beginning to close in on the nearest dragon ball. Bulma had her radar in hand, and clicked a button to zoom in it. She looked in the direction the ball was in and saw a small island with a lone house, a few palm trees, a turtle sunning itself on the beach, and two people in front of the house, one standing, the other sitting in a chair.

Bulma flipped a few switches and the craft headed in a straight line toward the island. They arrived at the water's edge in seconds. Goku hopped out without any warning yelling "Heya!"

The two people on the island stared. Muten Roshi put down his porno magazine for an instant, looking not a Goku, but Bulma.

"No way, a chick…!" Krillin said under his breath.

Muten Roshi shot up, grabbed his staff and ran over to Bulma in an instant. "Hey there… what would your bra size happen to be?" he asked.

Bulma yanked his staff out of his hand and hit him on the side of the head with it. "Why would you want to know, you pervert!?" she said in a huffy fashion.

Muten Roshi looked dazed for a minute before turning his attention to Son Goku. He scratched his head for a second, trying to remember something. "You look familiar, boy. What's your name?"

"Goku. I'm Son Goku," Goku replied.

"Son? Would you happen to be related to a Son Gohan by any chance?"

"Yeah, that was my grandpa! Ya knew him?" Goku said enthusiastically.

"Of course I knew him! I was the one who taught him martial arts in the first place," Muten Roshi said proudly. "I haven't seen you in ages. I met you a long time ago when you were little. Gohan said he found you out in the woods and decided to bring you in and raise you. It was kind of weird you had a tail though. No wonder I recognized you. Well, that and your hair… So how's Gohan doing?"

"W'll, ya' see… he's kinda dead," Goku said bluntly.

"Ah, what happened to him? Old age? The flu?"

"A monster! A really big 'n 'at looks like a monkey! It stepped on 'im!"

"A… monkey?" Muten Roshi said. His face took on a grim expression.

"Yeah, a monkey."

Muten Roshi forced him self out of his solemn mood. "Well, I sure feel sorry for the guy," he said in a falsely cheerful manner. "Did he by chance teach you any martial arts while he was around?"

"Yeah, I learned all sorts of thing from Grampa. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, would you?" Goku asked, changing the subject.

"Something… to eat? I'm sure I could find something. Come inside, oh, and make sure bring you friend with you," Muten Roshi said.

"I'm not going into your house!" Bulma cried. "I don't even know who the heck you are!"

"I am a master of the martial arts, teacher to many a great man," Muten Roshi started. "I go by many names. Muten Roshi, the Invincible Old Master, Kame-Sennin-"

"How's about Gramps?" Goku interrupted.

Krillin immediately sprang to life. "How dare you call Muten Roshi something so disrespectful, so childish, so-"

"No, I've been known to go by "Gramps" too," Muten Roshi said laughing.

* * *

A few moments later, Goku was stuffing his face with all sorts of food, some of which was unrecognizable to him, but he didn't care. Any food was good food to him. He devoured 6 bowls of noodles and still asked, "Hey, c'n I have s'm more of that?"

Everyone else in the room was eating slowly, trying not to acknowledge Goku's constant slurping and munching. After his 12th bowl, he once again asked, "C'n I have another?"

"Goku, we don't have any more…" Muten Roshi said.

"Ah, 'at's too bad," Goku said. "I guess it's better ta eat in moderation, though."

Everyone stared at him for a moment then slowly looked away. Goku leaned back in his chair in a relaxed manner, and the sack holding his dragon ball came loose and dropped to the floor. It rolled over by Muten Roshi's seat and he bent over and picked it up.

"What's this?" he said examining it.

"That's Grandpa's dragon ball," Goku said. It was kind of a treasure of his, but I guess it's mine now."

"I could swear I've got something like this around here. Give me a second."

Muten Roshi got up and started rummaging through his belongings. Old pieces of junk went flying around the room, as well as one pair of women's underwear. Underneath all of it, he found a small orange orb with three red stars suspended inside of it. As he lifted them up, they twirled around like glitter inside of snow globe.

"Is this it?" Muten Roshi asked, holding the dragon ball up.

Bulma ran over and snatched it from his hand. "Son, this it! The 3 star ball we came here looking for!" she said with a smile. "Now we just need two more to get my wish!"

"A wish…?" Muten Roshi said. He grabbed the dragon ball out of her hands. "I didn't know this thing was so valuable. Maybe I should sell it so I can buy some po-"

"It's useless without the rest of them," Bulma told him. "You wouldn't be able to get a wish without taking our dragon balls."

"Hm… how's about we have a trade then?" Muten Roshi said.

"What are you suggesting?" Bulma asked warily.

"How's about you grant my wish… and let me see you pantie-"

Bulma's fist struck Muten Roshi's head. "You'd need the dragon to grant _that_ wish, because there's no way that's happening, you old pervert!" Bulma yelled. "We'll just come back and get this one later. Come on, Son, we still have 2 more to find."

"Where's the next 'n?" Goku asked.

Bulma pulled her dragon radar out of her pocket and clicked a few of the buttons.

"The next one's about… 70 kilometers southwest from here, so not too far. We could probably grab it before sunset. But there's no land where the next ball is. Maybe it's under water…"

"Southwest?" Muten Roshi said. "There's supposed to be pirate treasure buried to the southwest of here."

"Pirate treasure!?" Krillin chimed in. "I'll help you find it if I can keep some of it!"

Bulma pondered it for a moment. "Well, I guess more help would be better… but if there's any jewels, I'm keeping them."

"How're we gonna get underwater, Bulma? I can't hold my breath long enough to find a dragon ball…"

"Well, thanks to that Yamcha guy, we have a submarine, so it'll be a piece of cake to find it now!"

The threesome went outside and climbed inside of the submarine. Bulma pressed a few buttons that made the glass dome on the top come down and seal them in. After a bit more tinkering, she made the craft submerge under the water, heading southwest in the direction of the dragon ball.

"It would have been so much easier if she had just let me see her panties…" Muten Roshi sighed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

In case I haven't mentioned, my writer's block was due to the fact that I couldn't decide to do with the last dragon ball. I had run out of characters to have them, as I only really planned to have Goku, Bulma, Tenshihan, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, and Muten Roshi have them. My writer's block was broken due to the fact that I'm currently watching the Red Ribbon arc of the series and I decided to go with the idea of dragon ball being hidden in that underground pirate cave. General Blue, and the rest of the Red Ribbon Army won't be making an appearance, but I think it'll still be entertaining to read.

Either way, I did my best to tone down the perverse humor in this chapter, even though this is rated "T," but I just couldn't help but include the bit about Muten Roshi wanting to see Bulma's panties. Of course, in this version he doesn't get to see anything since it's a movie for God's sake, but I just wanted a bit of a throwback to that whimsical and somewhat perverse sense of humor Dragon Ball was founded on.

Oh, yeah, updates. Expect them in two weeks on Friday since I'm going on vacation over the weekend. Bahamas, baby! I just hope no perverted old men ask to see my panties while I'm there… XD


End file.
